


Way It Goes

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, and the praise kink, hand job mention, like the hair pulling, sex mention but it's vague, yeeeeeeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: 63: “I think there’s someone in the house.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @andrewjsten for the help in breaking me from my writer's block,, ur a real 1

The worst part about playing professional exy, was that you didn’t get much say in what team you played for. Sure, yeah, there was a little bit of say, but not nearly enough. Neil had only been playing pro for two years and Andrew had one year on him, but they didn’t have enough sway with management to even discuss bringing the other onto their team. Neil had a significant scoring history to back what he said, so he felt like maybe in a year or so, after a lot of forced networking, he could convince management to bring Andrew onto the team. Andrew however, didn’t have scoring history, however he did have a significant ability to shut out the other team from scoring. The only problem, he was a very prickly person, and he wouldn’t have the support of his team or his management if he tried to broach who to sign. He would have to kiss a lot of ass and play nice for years to get there and he wasn’t about to stoop to that level.

So, while they might not have a lot of time together during the season, there were moments that were hastily snatched in free moments, where, more often than not, Andrew and Neil shared a cigarette before falling into bed, waking up in a shitty motel, taking a shower, and speeding off to the airport to get on separate flights. They had discussed whether they thought the money and the time was worth it to end up just sleeping on a crappy bed, and maybe sharing exhausted hand jobs and lazy kisses was worth it. (They agreed that even for a night, it was always worth it, but not in so many words.)

It was an especially rare treat when their teams played one other. It meant no extra travel and no shitty motels. It allowed extra hours shared between the two of them to relearn one others body and habits. Neil liked having his hair pulled and Andrew had a praise kink the size of Kevin Day’s ego, and it worked out beautifully for Neil because it was the only time he could compliment Andrew’s exy skills and only get a minor grumble and a sharp tug to his hair in retaliation. That only lead to Neil waxing lyrical about Andrew’s skills on and off the court, and Andrew would kill Neil but then Neil would lick a stripe up the column of his throat and Andrew forgot exactly why he was planning where to hide Neil’s body.

Falling asleep, happy and sated, next to Andrew was probably Neil’s favorite thing in the entire world. Feeling the other man’s weight mirroring his own on the bed helped Neil sleep better. He especially liked when he slept at Andrew’s because Andrew’s queen sized bed was shoved against a wall and had a chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, so if Andrew had to get up in the night he had to crawl over Neil to get out of bed. Instead of sliding out at the foot of the bed like he could at Neil’s. Neil loved being woken up to Andrew saying his name softly, then rolling onto Neil’s back. He liked being pressed down into the sheets for a moment before Andrew completed his roll and padded softly across the floor, beckoning for Neil to follow.

However, this particular night, Andrew didn’t immediately roll off of Neil, which was odd because Andrew was never the type of person to hold Neil down, in any context. He only allowed himself that brief moment because Neil had hesitantly conveyed how much he liked it and how it made him feel safe. So, when Andrew didn’t immediately roll off, Neil was on high alert.

Andrew leaned down and barely whispered, “I think there’s someone in the house.”

When Andrew climbed out of bed, Neil quickly followed, and once he was up, he could hear the noise that must have woken Andrew; a dull thudding coming from their front door. Neil walked towards the door with his back to a wall at all times, skirting the edges of the room, while Andrew just walked up to the door and flipped the lock. That was when Neil started hissing from across the room.

“What the fuck Andrew? You think there’s an intruder and you’re just going to open the fucking door? We should be jumping out the window and heading to Kevin’s house or something. He only lives like 40 minutes away. Put on your shoes, let’s go. If you go out the window by the fish tank, the balcony below has a couch and they’re on the first floor and it’s really not that far of a dr—”

“Neil, I’m not just going to leave. We have to deal with this stuff as it comes. I said I would protect you, remember? If you’re so worried, grab me a bat or something,” Andrew said.

“I cannot believe you would make a baseball reference on the most trying night of my life,” Neil said. But he still grabbed a frying pan on the countertop and handed it to Andrew.

The thudding noise was persistent, albeit slowly abetting, and even though the door was unlocked, whatever was on the other side hadn’t even turned the knob. Not that anything would have gotten in, Andrew’s foot was braced against the door and he had all his weight against it.

Andrew got in position and gestured to Neil to swing the door open. Neil had picked up a metal spatula and Andrew rolled his eyes before asking if he was going to spank the intruder to death. Neil flipped him off before yanking the door open.

Andrew immediately took a swing and his momentum was almost too much for him to stop before hitting a grand slam with Kevin Day’s face. (Jesus another baseball reference?)

Andrew dropped the frying pan an inch from Kevin’s face because he couldn’t slow down enough, and it dropped on Kevin’s foot. Kevin let out a curse and dropped a half empty handle of vodka and red glitter? He then fell forward into Andrew who sidestepped out of the way, letting him land face first on the carpet.

“Andrew, what the fuck? He’s not moving,” Neil said, poking Kevin with his toe.

“Leave him there for all I care.”

“We can’t just leave him on the floor. Help me move him to the couch. I’ll take his legs.”

“You just don’t want to have to carry the weight of his big head, you used to be a martyr.”

“You told me not to be.” Neil stuck his tongue out at Andrew.

By the time they got Kevin to the couch, Andrew had sworn on his tub of chocolate rocky road that one day he would murder Kevin Day and his big head. Neil was bent over laughing when Kevin woke up and puked red glitter and vodka onto the floor.

“And with that, Neil, I’m going to turn in for the night. Take care of your exy boyfriend. I need my beauty rest if I’m going to beat your team tomorrow.”

“What the fuck? Andrew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @exybooks, leave a comment I love those


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @glassteacher1994 :)

The party had started at one in the afternoon. Kevin had showed up an hour early at the behest of his stepmother to help set up for the gender reveal party she had planned—a party where Kevin was going to be the only one under thirty years old. The party went off without a hitch, and Kevin found himself enjoying it about three hours in; there was something almost novel about not being the most important person in a room full of strangers. Kevin rarely went unnoticed wherever he went due to his prevalence in the history of marketing exy. Kevin was the only living exy heir and he was a quasi-celebrity both within the sports community and outside as well. Aside from a few signatures on napkins decorated with baby booties at the beginning of the party, Kevin's unborn sibling was the star of the show.

It had started five years ago when Wymack had retired, letting Dan take over the Foxhole Court. With all of his free time, he started dating around and ended up marrying a thirty-three year old sous chef named Amelie two years ago. Both Wymack and Amelie wanted a family, and after two years of marriage they were finally pregnant. Wymack was ecstatic, as he missed out on the parenting gig with Kevin and really wanted to be there for the new baby; he was planning on being a stay at home dad while Amelie worked and tried to climb in her career.

There were sleazy magazines that made it seem like Amelie was playing Wymack to get to Kevin, since she was so young, but everyone that mattered knew that Amelie only had eyes for the older man. Kevin was still dating Thea Muldani but neither was considering marriage yet, knowing that their careers were what were most important while they were still young enough to have them. They were known as exy's power couple and even though they weren't on the same team during the regular season, both of them always made Court, and the games where they played on the team were the most advertised sports event in the US, outside of American Football.

Kevin was looking forward to having a younger sibling; he hadn't had many positive relationships when he was growing up and he was looking forward to watching his new sibling like a hawk to make sure they grew up well-adjusted-- although with Amelie and Wymack for parents, there was no way the kid could turn out any other way. The expecting parents had just bought their first house together just outside of Boston, where Kevin played for the Mayflowers. During the offseason, Kevin had hundreds of backyard barbecues and pickup exy games to look forward to, along with boring whoever was willing to listen about history.

The party for the baby had ended hours ago and Kevin and Wymack were the only two still awake. They had started drinking about six shots ago that were full of the red edible glitter from the big gender reveal. They found themselves talking about the past and the future, the time they missed, and the time they had to look forward to with one another. Kevin was pretty sure both he and his father were on the edge of tears, but it was one of the better conversations they had had over the years. Wymack wanted to name his new daughter after Kayleigh and Kevin was trying to convince him that Amelie would be offended, but Wymack was insistent about it. Eventually, Wymack started talking about how proud Kayleigh would have been of him and that's when both men started crying.

Around one in the morning, Amelie came out of the bedroom to tell Wymack that the baby was hurting her back, and that was Wymack's cue to leave with his wife. He kissed Kevin's head and told him that he needed to come over again really soon. Kevin agreed easily before scooping up the rest of the vodka and shouldering his way into his jacket. Amelie walked him to the door and kissed him on the cheek before telling him she loved him, and the small part of him that was starved of a mother's affection grew until he thought it might overwhelm him. Kevin stumbled his way to his Uber and rattled off the first address that came to his head.

The address ended up not being his Boston apartment, but Andrew's Providence apartment. He remembered knocking pathetically at the door before he passed out on the carpet.

When he woke up, the apartment was empty but there was a note on the fridge telling him that the men who usually occupied the apartment were out because they both had a game. Kevin was sporting a massive hangover and he ended up curling back up on the couch with Sir and King before going to sleep looking at the ultrasound photo of his little sister, Kayleigh.

* * *

 

Years later, Kevin and Wymack had the same ritual for Kevin's gender reveal party but this time Amelie joined them after she put down Kayleigh and Adam to sleep. They were surrounded with delicate pinks that had offset Thea's dark skin beautifully, who was asleep with her head in Kevin's lap. Right before he carried her to bed, Kevin let his parents that they were naming their daughter Amalia for Amelie, and Amelie cried and hugged Kevin's neck so hard he thought it might snap.


End file.
